Estrangerous Liaisons
by Jessica-X
Summary: [EF] It's been at least eight years since the last family Christmas, which ended in a screaming match and squealing tires as someone drove away from their parents' house forever. Both Elsa and Anna threw themselves into their careers, hoping to completely forget all that nastiness. Then they come face to face again... as each other's blind date. (Modern AU; Icest warning)
1. Chapter 1

**ESTRANGEROUS LIAISONS**  
an Elsannafervor Headcanon by Jessica X

Characters © Diznay. Original story elements and/or settings ©2015 to myself.  
WARNING: Rated T for Elsanna (icest). May progress past that at a later point.

Okay, so this was a thing originally posted to the "Elsannafervor" Tumblr blog of which I am an admin over the course of several weeks. More may be added later. These are all my posts - don't worry, I wouldn't take credit for anybody else's work, though there are a lot of awesome posts on that blog by the other admins! For the sake of posterity and clarification, I'm going to carry over the entire contents of the original post that started this off. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _[Anonymous asked: Okay I've seen these types of prompts before and I just want to talk about Anna and Elsa being estranged sisters whose friends set them up for a blind date, not knowing that Anna and Elsa are related because the girls haven't seen each other in /forever/ and they rarely talk about their sister to their respective friend groups and to humor them they agree to this blind date set-up and go to the appointed date and "oh welp, looks like my date is my sister, time for awkward as hell shenanigans."]_

Hoooooo _boy,_ could that get messy. Let's flesh it out a bit: Elsa's an interior decorator whose firm is just gaining ground, and Anna's a paralegal trying to make her way up through the ranks. It's been at least eight years since the last family Christmas, which ended in a screaming match and squealing tires as someone drove away from their parents' house forever. Both of them threw themselves into careers and circles of friends, hoping to completely forget all that nastiness.

Then they come face to face again…

* * *

PART ONE

"Well… this sure wasn't what I expected."

Anna pouted, crossing her arms and plopping down in the chair. "Great. It's you."

"As if I'm thrilled about this, either." Adjusting her skirt, Elsa pouted and spat, "How could they do this to me?"

"To _you?!_ At least you're actually a lesbian, you… lesbian! My friends just think since I don't really date that it must be because I don't like men! Ugh, it's so infuriating!"

"Yes, how terrible to have people thinking you like women and judging you for it! The worst fate in the world!"

Rolling her eyes, Anna picked up the menu just as an excuse to busy her hands. "You should have told us. Before bringing that, that…"

"I believe the word you used was 'slut'."

"That _slut_ into our house!" Anna fired up. "We had no idea you were gay, and then there she is, trying to act like showing up in arm with a previously-straight family member isn't just way too weird!"

"It's only weird because you are all a bunch of prudes with sticks up their asses!" Elsa shot right back, leaning slightly over the table. "And you made Jasmine cry, do you know that?!"

"Pff. _Jasmine._ What a hippy-dippy name." Slapping the table, she sat up even straighter. "Oh, and that's another thing - you knew, you absolutely _knew_ bringing home a girl who isn't white would make our dad flip! The rest of us could have cared less, but you knew how that would go, and you did it anyway!"

Only now did Elsa glare across the table with a coldness that only she could have pulled off. "Why don't you sit there and tell me that was the reason I did it. Not because I loved Jasmine, and she had become the center of my life - no, no. Just to piss Father off."

"Yeah, well… maybe." Lowering her own eyes, she sighed as she said in a quiet tone, "Maybe I finally realised that. You still should have said something first and you know it; could have avoided the scene being that ugly. But you wanted to make a splash, to catch us all off guard."

"I didn't know how to up and say it. That's why I just brought her; thought maybe, just maybe, you would all surprise me and accept her. Guess I expected too much from y-"

"You're going to sit there and act like that's a realistic expectation in our family? Please!" But when Elsa didn't answer again, Anna sighed and said, "Okay, okay, sorry. I'm… really sorry for what I said. And threw."

When she added that, Elsa snorted. "You threw a whole turkey leg."

"It was the heaviest thing that cost the least money!"

Then Elsa was laughing fully, and Anna couldn't help but snicker herself. When the waiter finally arrived, Elsa was doubled over and Anna was banging the table with her fist, trying to contain herself and failing miserably.

"So," Elsa sighed as the confused man walked away with their orders, "what are we going to do about our friends? They'll want to know how our 'date' went."

"Oh God… where are your friends now?"

"Um… at home, I expect. Why?"

"Because mine are in that booth over there." After pointing at the gaggle of gigglers, she slumped back against her seat even more. "And to answer your question, I have no idea. This is… a pretty weird thing to explain, isn't it? Being related to your blind date."

"Agreed. My friends would fare little better." Then she raised a wicked eyebrow. "However…"

"However?"

"How would it be if we play along?" When Anna merely stared at her as if she had claimed to be a dachshund, she shrugged and said, "We act as if we're really getting along, maybe will actually stay together. Then we hold some party that looks like we're announcing something big like an engagement, and instead-"

"Instead, we tell them the truth! That is… diabolical!"

Shrugging, Elsa sat back and stirred the ice in her water glass with a fingertip. "I learned from our mother, you know."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Both of you are terrible." Then she leaned across the table and took Elsa's hand between both of her own, leaning in until her eyes were more on level with Elsa's chin, looking up at her dreamily. "Are they watching?"

Gulping, Elsa looked one way for appearances, then the other at where her friends were gathered. Sure enough, they all looked ecstatic - especially the one with long, curly red hair.

"They do seem to be."

"So I'm saying something really lesbian-y to you right now, and in a second you're going to cover your mouth and do that geisha thing."

"The what?!"

"You know - giggle and act all shy and delicate. Pretty much the exact opposite of how you usually do." When Elsa merely looked dumbstruck, she prompted her, "Go on!"

And of course, Elsa did - though the laughter was mostly genuine. She'd forgotten how funny her sister could be in all the years since their bitter quarrel.

"Thaaaat's it. Now, lean in and pretend to whisper something just as lesbian."

"Could you stop using 'lesbian' as if it's an adjective?" But when Anna merely waited, she leaned in close, until she could see every freckle on her cheek. Smell her perfume; she had really gone all out for this date, even though she wanted to pretend she hated this sort of thing. It was the same perfume as one of her other dates had worn a year or so ago… had still been wearing when they wound up in the back seat of her car… and it mingled with Anna's natural scent so much more seamlessly.

"That perfume is stunning on you."

"Wh-what?" Snorting, Anna followed up with, "Oh, you didn't actually have to say something like that - just pretend."

"I'm not just saying it to pretend; it really is."

The next snort and words were less sure of themselves. "St-stop it. You always said I had terrible taste, I know you're lying."

"Honestly, I'm really not. Did I ever make a habit of lying to you to spare your feelings before? Especially when you didn't even ask?"

"Well then, um, thank you." As they finally pulled back, she noticed Anna's freckles were a bit darker than they were a moment before. "You know, even though I hated your guts for the past almost-decade, I always tried to follow your advice about perfume - to let it enhance me and not overpower everything. Did… I do okay, really?"

The look Elsa was giving her was a very odd one. If Anna hadn't been her sister, it could even have been misinterpreted as "bedroom eyes" - but obviously she wouldn't look at her that way. It must be the prospect of fooling their friends, of the elaborate joke that would come to such a deliciously evil fruition in a few short weeks.

"You did fantastically. If you were a dessert, based on that scent?" The smirk only made it worse. "I could just eat you up."

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I know this bit's a lot shorter, but please remember these were Tumblr posts, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

PART TWO

"No, _you_ stop!"

Laughing, Anna finally stopped hitting Elsa with the pool noodle and threw it to the wayside, using both arms to keep her head above water now. "Fine, fine. You're the one that brought them."

"I brought them because they seemed like 'fun date items'. You know that."

"I do know." Anna glanced over at the chairs on the far end of the pool, at the way one of them was nudging another. "And they're eating it up like dogs with Beggin Strips."

Elsa resisted the temptation to glance over her shoulder, instead just shrugging and saying. "Why am I not surprised? I still don't understand how anyone can be this invested in someone else's relationship. Don't they have lives of their own?"

"Doesn't seem like they do. Just want to watch us suck face so they can get whatever weird high they get from it, and knowing they made it happen."

"Yep." Then Elsa cleared her throat nervously. "Speaking of which… we're coming up on our next scheduled pretend-kiss, I think."

That made Anna grow quieter. "Oh yeah, I, um… guess we are. It's been five days." Then she glanced over at them one more time before swimming closer. "Hey… can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have these started to feel… weirder? I mean, it's weird that we're doing it, obviously, but at first that was all there was; it was weird and funny, and we made sure to pop a few Tic Tacs so we didn't offend each other. But now…"

Elsa felt her heart pounding in her throat as their noses brushed. That was the limit of their activity, on a normal day. "Now?"

"Well, last time we couldn't get away with faking it because we were in too close quarters, so we had to actually kiss. It's a weird line I didn't think we'd be crossing, you know? And I'm worried the next step might be… missing it after we finally drop the bomb, drive the prank home."

"Ah." Elsa heard the shaking in her own breath as Anna's forearms draped over her shoulders, hands clasped loosely behind her head. "So you… think we'll actually be…"

"Well, no!" Anna laughed nervously, right against Elsa's mouth. "But it's- the thing is, with all this time we've been spending on pretend-dates, I'm really starting to be glad to have you back in my life after what happened. So it… I… I don't…"

The hand that raised to touch her cheek was honest, not just part of the act. "Go on, Anna. Say whatever you want to me, I won't pass judgement."

Biting her lip - which was so hard for Elsa to ignore - Anna finally said, "I'm starting to worry that the way we've had to act for this huge joke is going to mess up our relationship as sisters. Like, are we going to keep kissing on accident, even afterward?" When Elsa didn't reply, Anna grimaced and said, "That's a weird thought, isn't it? I'm weird. So weird!"

"No, no, you're not! I don't think so!"

"I just don't want that to be the reason I lose you again," she blurted out next. "S-so… so maybe we should plan the party for sooner than we said. Next month, it… I might have to kiss you so many times between then and now-"

"Shhh," Elsa soothed her, leaning her lips up to kiss the end of her nose. More neutral territory. "If that's what'll make you comfortable, then by all means. These are your friends we're pranking mostly, aren't they? Totally up to you."

Nodding, Anna leaned their foreheads together as she caught her breath, both of their legs kicking to keep them afloat. "Okay. Okay, this… this is good. Let's do it next weekend."

"Very well. However, just one thing."

"Yeah?"

Smiling, Elsa pressed her lips gently against Anna's. Nothing moved as she did so, there was never a hint of a tongue or a sliding of the lips all over; just brief contact that held still and then was withdrawn. "I don't mind kissing someone who feels as nice as you do. Not saying it should continue, or that I want it to! Obviously that wouldn't be possible! Just that… it's not something I particularly disliked."

They both treaded water for a long moment as they absorbed Elsa's words. Even she had to absorb them herself, despite having spoken them into being. The air was full of the sound of sloshing water around a pool drain, and scattered conversation too faint for them to overhear. And breathing.

"So it wasn't just me…"

"What?"

Anna shrugged hastily. "No, I mean, um… I didn't say anything because I figured you thought kissing me was a gross thing you had to put up with, just for the prank, and I didn't want to be the weird one. But yeah… I've had way worse kisses than yours."

Elsa's cheeks were definitely glowing, but she tried to keep her voice neutral. "Really? Whose were better than mine? I mean, just curious."

"Nobody's." When Elsa didn't answer, she plunged ahead, "I m-mean, you tie! You tie with some of the other really good kisses I've had. Not that yours are the best of my whole life. That would just be so pathetic, right? If the best kiss I ever got was from my own sister?"

They both started laughing, but it was a very strained laugh full of uncertainty. And their eyes were locked the entire time - plunging into each other's, exploring for a hint of disgust, or unease… or acceptance.

Then Elsa splashed Anna in the face and began to backstroke away from her, and Anna laughed. However, when she was pulling herself up on the ladder, she found her eyes drawn to the tightly-clinging blue two-piece that hid her body from the world, at the silver bangle draped around a slender heel. Things she wouldn't have thought nearly as deeply upon an hour ago.

It took a noseful of chlorinated water to bring her back to her senses and make her swim for the wall herself.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: This is where it starts to heat up a little more. Sorry for all the time-skips, but that's just how it was written XD Also sorry for taking so long to post the rest of this, I was busy running around doing birthday things, eh heh. Enjoy!

* * *

PART THREE

The medium-sized room in the community center was decorated so garishly that Elsa nearly dry heaved. Pink streamers and crepe paper, balloons of all shapes and sizes. A glittering crystal punch bowl. Cupcakes and finger foods. It was offensive to her decorating sensibilities.

"You're the one that wanted to let Rapunzel handle this when she offered," Anna reminded her as they stood near the small stage. "We should have just done it ourselves, it'd look way less…"

"Hideous? I agree." Her eyes turned to the table nearest the stage, where Cindy and Aurora were chatting quietly. A few weeks with Anna had made it very clear to her that, while her own friends were very intelligent and accomplished, they were also somewhat dull compared with Anna's. However, when the two groups got together, they all blossomed beautifully in a way nobody expected. Elsa's friends curtailed some of the wilder tendencies of Anna's, and they likewise got the prudes to loosen up a bit.

"So, all our lines are memorised," Anna went on in a business-like tone. "We've rehearsed this a million times. Did we agree on what to yell? Last time we had settled on 'sisters', but 'related' could be funny, too."

"Yes, let's stick with 'sisters'; there can be no ambiguity." Straightening the front of her modest little black dress, she glanced upward. "Do I look okay?"

Snorting, Anna poked her shoulder very lightly. "Who cares? Do you need to look absolutely perfect for a prank?"

"We did agree we were filming this, after all. I want to look my level best when we show all our friends who's the wickedest of them all."

"Even Snow? She pulled a pretty good one on you last week."

 _"Especially_ Snow." Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to Anna. "You, of course, look so effortlessly cute that I want to strangle you."

"Yeah, right. You just want an excuse to strangle me anyway."

Elsa rolled her eyes, then reached forward and placed a single fingertip on the end of Anna's nose. "Not on your life."

As she did the last time Elsa booped her nose, Anna blushed and giggled. Elsa had discovered this involuntary reaction on accident, but since then had used it to her own advantage time and time again. An instant later, Anna fired up, "H-HEY, I told you to cut that out!"

"You did," Elsa chuckled warmly, pale cheeks bunching up from the all-too-earnest amusement she felt every time this happened. "And I can't. Maybe they have a twelve-step program?"

Before Anna could retort, Merida came over to gently slap her shoulder. "Oi, you two gits! What's all this kerfuffle about anyhow, or aren't you going to let slip, ever?"

"You'll see soon enough, you impatient foreigner!"

"Now, now," Elsa soothed her playfully as she leaned against her shoulder slightly. "What did I tell you about that casual anti-Scottish discrimination?"

"To keep doing it?"

"Okay, okay," Merida snorted. "But you'd better hurry up, I reckon everyone's here and we're all getting a bit antsy. Go on, then, go on!"

"In a minute," Elsa laughed. "I just need a word with the little lady." Then she led her up the steps to one side of the stage, dragging her behind the heavy tan curtain. There were a few scattered chairs and ladders and an old cutout prop from a production of 'Fiddler On The Roof', but not a soul to be found back there.

"What is it? Come on, you heard her, we stalled long enou-"

"Do we want to do this?"

"What?"

Fidgeting, Elsa glanced back at the curtain momentarily before she turned back, fidgeting. "Are we sure we want to tell all our friends right here and now? To end the charade?"

"Of course." Eyes narrowing, she stepped forward and tried to get a good look at her sister's blue eyes as if trying to discern what was taking place behind them. "Dude, we have been plotting this whole thing for eons, it's… if we don't do it now, we never will, and there'll be no payoff! Why are you questioning it now?"

"Does there have to be a payoff? Isn't this sort of a mean prank? I mean, it didn't seem like it was in the beginning, but now…"

Shrugging, Anna held both arms out to either side. "Then what, we just… keep it up? Forever? Pretend to be lovers even if it means we have to act like it all the time anyone's watching?"

"You said yourself, it's been nice, you and I! And… and since I have our biological father's last name and you don't, they're never going to catch on, are they?"

"No, Elsa." Clearing her throat, she stepped in and whispered, "You said after Wednesday night at Punzie's, after the next morning, we _had_ to end this before it got any worse. Maybe I liked playing along, and maybe…"

The silence stretched on for a long moment. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe you're the best relationship I've ever had, even if it is fake. But does that mean we can prolong the charade? It's already getting kinda ripe." Stepping back, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Now, how do I look?"

With a weak little shrug, Elsa sighed and said, "Too perfect." But before Anna could reply, she was turning to push aside the curtain. Heart in her throat, she rushed out after her.

"Alright, everyone!" their mutual friend Ezzy was saying into the microphone. "Here they come, and I think we're finally about to see what all this is about! Elsa and Anna!"

As the applause died down, Elsa stepped up to the microphone. For a long few minutes, there was only coughing and shifting of seats. Punzie's boyfriend dug into a bowl of dinner mints a little too loudly and she elbowed him to pipe down.

"Well then, I'm sure you've all been wondering why you're here." No response; that hadn't really needed to be said. "Well, so am I, a little. This was Anna's idea to call you all here, because after you matched us up together at that restaurant and set everything in motion, watched us get closer and closer and shared that growth with us, we had something we wanted to share with you."

Anna stepped up to the microphone with her, and they locked hands and gazes. Elsa smiled a smile that would have looked to everyone else like one filled with giddy glee - only Anna could see the tiny hint of regret.

"We're-"

"Actually," Anna interrupted, "I had a question for Elsa, before we go on."

"What?" But when Anna dropped down to one knee, her eyes went extremely round. "Alright, what are you up to _now?"_

"Think this is a pretty clear indicator, you dope," Anna laughed quietly. "But fine, fine." From somewhere down her neckline, he managed to produce a tiny blue velvet jewellery box. One she opened to reveal something that was not at all tiny, and not at all inexpensive.

 _"Anna!_ What the fu-"

"Well? What do you say?"

The entire room was dead silent. Eerily so. Most people seemed to have been expecting this had already happened, or not been expecting anything at all. The moment taking place right before their eyes was not on the agenda.

Elsa clutched at her heart, glanced between the crowd and the redhead crouched there in a pale yellow sundress that was not designed for kneeling and delivering marriage proposals. The expression behind her freckles was clear and earnest, devoid of the uncertainty that she herself felt.

"Are you crazy?" she whispered so quietly no one else could hear it. "We agreed we were done with the charade!"

"We are. I am, anyway." Glancing down and then back up, she said very quietly, "You passed."

The swimming of her head made it hard to take in the words. "Passed?"

"Backstage, when we- well sure, I had this ring already, but I told myself I'd never, ever go through with this unless… I had some kind of sign from you, any small sign. One that said maybe you felt the same way. Because, I mean, this isn't normal! We know that! So… so if you did drop some hints, I'd pop the question. If you were just like 'No way, we gotta tell them, it's a done deal'… well, I'd have to ask how much it costs to un-engrave something."

"You…" Already, her eyes were filling with tears. "How could you do this to me, in front of everyone? You didn't think I deserved to be asked in private?"

"I don't want to be 'private' with you. I want us to be everything in front of everyone. For me to be your everything, if I can."

It was a bold answer, and it impressed her. Deep down beneath her sheer and overwhelming panic, it did impress her quite a lot. Pressing one hand to her mouth, she turned and fled through the emergency exit - which immediately shushed the murmuring of all those gathered when the blaring fire alarm began to sound.

"Well," Anna sighed as her shoulders sagged. "Guess that could have gone better."

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Elsa looked up sharply at the knock on the window. At first, her vision was too blurry for her to figure out what was going on outside of it, but a few blinks sorted that problem.

Anna. Of course, Anna. Rolling down the window, she asked, "What?"

"Hey, you… you're still here. I thought you'd have driven off to hide in your swanky uptown apartment by now."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Wiping her hand over her eyes furiously, she forced herself to admit what she didn't want to: "The key broke off in the ignition."

"Excuse me?"

"I was… so upset when I was trying to start the car that I twisted it instead of turning it, I guess, and… and now I'm either going to have to call a locksmith, or take it to the dealership, and this is just… not what I need right now."

A frown stole across Anna's face. "Could you maybe unlock the other door so I can sit down while we talk?"

"No. Just stand there, that's fine."

"Wow, rude." When Elsa made no move to change anything at all, she rolled her eyes and hunched downward. "Fine. Is this it? Are you going to shut me out all over again?"

"How could you propose to me in front of all those people, knowing we're… that we are who we are?!"

"Like they knew that!"

"Of course they don't, that's not the point!"

"I kinda think it is!" Barrelling ahead, she gestured over her shoulder at the dimly-lit building they had just vacated. "All those people back there? All they know is what they saw - how we were together, the way we touched, danced… cared about each other. They even saw a few of our fights, and still thought we belong together, so you _know_ it's legit."

A blonde head fell forward until it rested upon the steering wheel. "So they're stupid. What does that prove? We can't, Anna. As much as I might have regretted bringing all this to an end because it's… been a lot of fun, it still has to end. We can't be…"

"Dating? News flash, Barbie; we've been dating for months. Whether or not it's for the same reasons they thought we were is irrelevant."

"I hate it when you call me 'Barbie'."

"No, you don't," Anna pressed her with a smirk. "You love it, you just also love pretending to hate it."

"Shut up." But she was smirking in spite of herself. Thin fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she searched her own feelings. "We can't be married. We're blood-related, and not distantly. Someone in the court system will figure that part out."

"Then that's a 'yes' to dating me?"

"Anna, this is serious!"

Freckled cheeks went from glowing to taut with determination. "You bet it is. I think we both stopped thinking it was all a game after that first date. Definitely after…"

The car went dead quiet. Not even breathing or the jangling of now-useless keys. Anna's high heels scuffled slightly as she adjusted positions, waiting patiently.

"How many times do I have to tell you my hand didn't mean to go there?" Elsa finally breathed very quietly. "Are you ever going to believe me?"

"You groped. It didn't just land, it cupped and stroked me, so I don't think-"

"Because you felt nice there! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to find out such a thing about you, honest, but once my hand came into contact with your skin, it was… I just wanted…"

"Me."

"Stop that. You know that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Maybe not," Anna said with a quiet shrug. Even though she was trying to act so calm and unconcerned, her entire body was shaking. "But I think you do. Maybe you feel like you can't tell any living soul, but you could tell me."

Finally, Elsa gave an enormous shrug as she stared straight ahead. Keeping her eyes on the road, even though that car was going nowhere anytime soon. "IF. Alright? If things were different, if we were closer in age, if we weren't in the middle of this elaborate ruse…"

"If I wasn't your sister?"

"That's the biggest of them all." Then she raised her eyebrows and laughed humourlessly. "And what about you?! All those boys, and your first gay relationship is going to be somebody off the family tree? That's not particularly wise, is it?"

"It doesn't matter to me!" Anna protested, leaning in slightly, pleading. "Honest, I… yeah, it threw me off a lot at first, but we haven't really known each other lately. We became strangers. And now, we're becoming friends again. Maybe… maybe more."

"No. I can't accept that our relationship is going to become something that twisted, and… and wrong! I just can't, I don't want it and I won't accept it!"

Tears were already rolling down Anna's cheeks. "Don't think so much, okay? Feel a little. Feel how we felt together that morning. I know I… blamed you for it, accused you of getting me drunk, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! But I said that already, and I took it all back, because we were both completely smashed, and I felt so happy in the moment that I…" Clearing her thoat, she pushed herself to add one more little thing. "If you had kept going… I wouldn't have stopped you."

Elsa's head whipped around so fast that she felt a twinge up her spine. Although that could easily have been from Anna's words. Either one.

"Anna… nobody ever said I was perfect, least of all me. I was drunk, and it's been too long since I… since I-"

"Got laid? Yeah, I felt that in the kiss."

"You could have been anyone and I'd have crawled all over you, it's not… please don't think I reduced you to that on purpose, alright?" Her tears were returning, and she growled slightly to feel them, hating that they were back when she had just encouraged them to disappear. "You're my only sister, and I love you so much, and I d-don't want to hurt you!"

"You didn't, and you wouldn't. Never." Then Anna leaned in and whispered into Elsa's ear, "But I've never felt like just a sister from the moment we met in that restaurant. Do you mind if I tell you a secret?"

"Would me saying I did stop you?"

"Nah." Her hot breath caressed flesh with her words. "Before I came around the side of the chair and saw your face… when I was still looking at you from the back and trying to shake the feeling of déjà vu… I…"

A few more seconds passed in silence. "What? You what?"

"I thought you were really hot!" Anna burst out. "God, you had such a freaking fantastic body - and I've never really thought about girls that way before, not until my friends started asking me more and more if I was gay, but I saw you in that dress and just- NNhh, I wanted to see you without it! Which really threw me off but it also turned me on, and… and I know maybe that's messed up, so at that time I was kind of relieved it turned out to be you, since that meant I could let go of those queer feelings. Except I didn't, I just buried them! So… so there!"

"So there?" Elsa turned completely to stare openly at her sister. "You mean… they've been down in there this entire time, just… squashed down?"

"Guess so."

"But you stopped entertaining them once you figured out it was me, right?" No answer. "Anna… you haven't been since then, have you?"

Her eyes were wide and beseeching as she twiddled her thumbs. "So this one morning, I woke up and I was a little horny, and even though I normally end up thinking about Johnny Depp in moments like those, instead… that time, I…"

Now Elsa's face was beet red. "Please don't finish that sentence."

"Just that one time, though," she added weakly.

"Once is enough! You thought about me while y- while…" For just a second, curiosity overtook her outrage. "Really? What did you think about?"

"A second ago you didn't want me to finish the sentence!" Anna burst out, covering her face.

"I mean, just how I looked that first night?"

"Well, sure. And… how you looked in the pool."

Blinking, her pale hands gripped the steering wheel for stability. "Oh…"

"And in the shower after the pool." Her voice squeaked a little as she tried her best to patch that up. "Th-though I wasn't LOOKING-looking! I swear to God, please, I'm not some kinda perv, I just… I remembered, that's all! I mean, trust me, you are memorable!"

"Anna, cut that out!" Elsa hissed as her round eyes darted back and forth. "Somebody might hear you! How can you keep forgetting we're related when you say this stuff?!"

"Well… to be completely honest with you?" When Elsa merely shrugged as if to say it didn't matter if she continued, Anna did. "I think figuring out I actually liked a girl instead of a guy was so new and crazy that my brain didn't have any room for 'and she's my sister'. Like, one impossible thing at a time, right?"

That took some of the wind out of Elsa's sails. "Well… I guess… you're right. It's been so long that I've forgotten how bizarre it was to figure out I liked women. At first, anyway." Then she glanced over at Anna. "And besides, I'm… being a bit of a hypocrite, I suppose."

"Right. I mean, what?"

"Maybe you aren't the only one who… _remembered."_

Anna's eyes shot wide and she gasped, leaning in slightly. "NO. You used me as a _naughty thought-y?!"_

"Hey, of course not! Unlike you, I have at least a _shred_ of self-control!" Then she cleared her throat. "On the other hand, maybe I did find it a little bit… uncomfortable to wash certain parts of myself that day…"

Anna was laughing. Elsa was trying not to die, burying her head in her arms as she leaned forward against the wheel. At long last, Anna reached down and unlatched the door, pulling it open so she could embrace her sister.

"We're not hooking up now," Elsa growled at her. "Definitely not, and definitely not right now!"

"Never said we were. I'm just glad we were… accidentally on the same page, I guess." Then she sighed and patted Elsa's back. "I want to like, pinch your butt or something, but I have a feeling you would freak out and kick the crap out of me."

"Trust your instincts," she chuckled. A few seconds later, however, she pulled back to bump their foreheads together and sigh. "We're idiots."

"The idiotest idiots who ever idioted." A few more seconds passed. "You do understand that I was serious in asking you to marry me, right?"

"I… did not."

"You had to have. You had to have seen it all over my pathetic puppy-face."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Elsa booped Anna's nose again; the resulting giggle took some of her frustration away. "Fine, but I think I'd like to get past the whole 'attracted to my sister' hurdle before I try jumping nine or ten more!"

"Yeah? Would it help if I kissed you?" The elder sister froze solid. "Okaaay, maybe not. Can I kiss your face?"

Not waiting for an answer, Anna's lips moved in and pressed against Elsa's cheek - and she heard a quiet sigh. Taking that as a positive step, she progressed down until she was at her jawline… then to the neck.

"This is so dangerous," Elsa breathed shakily. "Anybody could walk past, and… and we are who we are, even if they don't know we are…"

"What do you think we're going to do out here in the parking lot?!" Anna laughed, straightening back up. "You think I'm some kind of backseat bimbo? As if!" Then she slid both of her hands around Elsa's shoulders and toyed idly with her white-gold hair as she smiled softly. "So… ready to go back inside? I'll do all the apologising if you want me to, I know that was sudden… and I'm an asshole."

"No, I'll apologise. After all, I was the one who ran out in the middle of everything." Her blue eyes narrowed with the weight of threat. "But you had better be ready to reassure me that I did nothing wrong. It's only fair."

"Fair is fair," Anna snorted as she helped Elsa stand. "And then after that, I saw a pretty thick set piece backstage we could sneak behind and…"

"Do you ever turn off?!"

"Not with you around." When that only earned her a slap on the arm, she laughed and shouted, "HEY! I'll tell mom!"

It was only after they made it back inside that they forgot the key broken off in the door. As a result, they were still there for another hour after most of the other guests had left, waiting for the locksmith to fix it and dodging his questions about how it got that way in the first place.

 _To Be Concluded_


	5. Chapter 5

[NOTE: This is going to be the grand finale to the Estranged!AU, and I worked harder on it to give it a proper sendoff (and because it had been WAY too long since I touched it, haha). Hopefully those of you who have been waiting are at least slightly less pissed off at me after reading!

Fair warning - it's **quite NSFW.** ]

* * *

 _Two months later…_

"Oh, it's _beautiful!"_

Elsa laughed. She was lying, of course; the room was an absolutely dismal array of offensive pastels. It simply palled, grated up against her professional tastes. However, it was at least nice and clean, and didn't offend the eyes to a degree that it was unbearable.

"Fine, fine," she said to the bellhop as he set down their suitcases. A handful of Euros sent him on his way, and as the door shut, she stretched her limbs over her head and yawned. "Ohhh, what a painfully long flight _that_ was."

"Worth every minute." With a dramatic gesture, Anna threw open the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony, basking in the setting sun. "I can't believe this is real, that we're really here!"

Chuckling, Elsa paced out there to join her sister, hands circling her trim waist. It was all too intimate a gesture, but they were used to those now. "My bank statement says that yes, we are definitely here - or at least two clones of us are draining all my frequent flyer miles."

Shivering, Anna slid her own hands over Elsa's, possessively yet delicately. Birds let out their call over the rooftops and murmuring floated up from the crowded streets below. A long moment passed as they took in the scenery and contemplated small things.

"So… none of my friends are here. Or yours. They're all thousands of miles away."

"Very true."

"And most people here don't speak enough English to follow our conversation, even if they are hanging around outside the door."

"Also true," Elsa snorted, wondering what Anna was building up to. She had a pretty good idea, though.

One which turned out to be wrong. It wasn't checking out the buoyancy of the mattress that Anna had in mind, which was too bad. Elsa had been relishing that notion the entire plane ride.

"We've been kind of skirting this whole issue since the party, but I think, before we, um… 'celebrate the honeymoon', we should probably do that."

"Ah." Elsa's grip tightened, but when she felt Anna's hands jump she loosened it immediately. "You, um- sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"No, no, it's fine," she reassured her with a very strained chuckle. "But…"

"Yeah, okay." A deep breath. "I'm… not sure how to start, but I've been trying to just ignore it, since everything's been so, so wonderful!"

"It has!" Anna gasped, spinning at last to look up at her. "You and me, together? It felt so ridiculous at first, but I mean, from pretty much that first dinner, we've been… falling for each other. And we fought it, sure, we laughed it off, but where are we?"

Leaning in, Elsa kissed her on the nose. Again. "Where we've wanted to be for the past three weeks of hellish wedding plans and catering disasters."

"Ugh! Clam canapes?!" They both giggled for a few seconds before Anna rested her cheek on Elsa's collarbone, breathing in her scent. "How did this end up like this? I didn't mean for it, not when we first decided to play one innocent little prank…"

"It was my idea. And… part of me always worries that-"

"No," Anna told her firmly. "You always bring that up, and my answer hasn't changed. We both are clearly weird, not just one of us. It's nobody's 'fault'."

"But we are related by blood! We- I'm not just a stepsister, or a distant cousin, or something like that! We literally have the same DNA!"

"Not _exactly_ the same, but… yeah, I know. And I don't care."

"Really?"

"Do you know how hard it was to admit that all those years ago, I was jealous of Jasmine? I mean, that's fucked up - we were just sisters back then, there was no reason for me to feel jealousy over some chick you brought home! But I admitted it, right? I'm… all in. Nothing held back, no fronts."

Running her fingers through Anna's hair, she breathed, "And what did you want to do back then? If I had noticed it was because you were jealous, instead of thinking you were merely homophobic… would it have changed anything?"

"Well… probably not. Sucks to admit it, but I really was pretty weirded out by you being a lesbian. I blame Mom and Dad, though."

"Plenty of blame can go their way, for a lot of things," she laughed… before her laughter died, and her eyes squeezed shut. Voice thick with a thunderstorm of emotions, she whispered, "What are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing."

"That won't work forever, Anna."

"It will work for now. The way they filled our heads with bigotry, and how hard we had to try to learn to be better people after that… they don't deserve to know. And I'm not down for a bunch of incest-shaming and gay-shaming. Screw that noise."

They were both silent for a few seconds before Elsa spoke. "You said it. The word."

"Yeah, I said it. What else do you want to call it?"

"Well, I looked it up, and we could say we're in a 'consanguineous relationship'. Kind of flowery, but it sounds a little less, uh…"

"Sleazy?"

"Sleazy, yeah."

"That works. I'll have to remember it, though- consign… consanity?"

They spent a few cautiously bemused minutes drilling the new term into both of their minds as they continued to look at the sights outside the balcony. The laughter and jesting eventually gave way to caresses, and then to gentle kisses. Then hands on hips, down further than hips, pressing into backs with desperation. Eventually, the balcony was abandoned for the bed inside, the last rays of the day painting the walls crimson, only adding to their desire.

"Wait, w…" Elsa paused halfway through the process of unhooking Anna's bra. "This will be further than we've ever gone, I- if you have even ONE second thought about doing this with your sister, then you'd better say it right now."

"I'm not doing anything with 'my sister'. I'm making love. With you." There was real fear in her voice, but it was nearly eclipsed by her desire, her sheer affection. "So show me what you got, Barbie."

Eyes narrowing, Elsa snapped the strap, causing a light gasp from below her. "Told you not to call me that."

"What are you going to do about it, Barbie girl?" Another snap. "Ah! Careful, or I might decide I like that!"

This seemed to catch Elsa entirely off guard, and she began sputtering, face redder than the walls of their suite. The freckled face below her surged up to kiss her fumbling lips, taking the bottom one in gently and weighing it within her mouth before releasing it and falling back to the sheets.

But not before Elsa unhooked the garment, leaving it exactly where it was, ready to be removed at any moment but in no hurry to do so. Running her shortened nails up and down the befreckled back, exploring every curve and well, she finally took her in a proper kiss, tongue seeking out another one, body falling heavily onto another body. All was heat and desire and urgency.

"Oh… you…" Having been released at last, Anna licked her lips and entwined her arms behind Elsa, feeling the thin fabric of her shirt giving way, fumbling with the clasp underneath it. "Your turn?"

"Whatever you want, Anna."

"I already have what I want, and have wanted for years. You back in my life."

"Even this way?"

Grinning darkly as a flick of her thumb loosed the tiny hooks, she then slid her hand up Elsa's stomach and underneath the firm cups - creating a gasp of pure adoration.

"Especially this way. I'm so pissed that I didn't get to do this for you first."

 _"MMmhh!_ Well, you… seem to know how!"

"I have tits of my own, you know!" As she continued to knead vulnerable flesh, she leaned up to whisper, "Isn't this what you were trying for at Punzie's?"

"I… promise, it wasn't… that just because I liked how you f-felt…" Her eyes slid closed and she bit her lip, unable to speak further with so much happening to her body. She couldn't think, couldn't move. All she could do was endure it, and be grateful.

There was more progression, a suitcase was knocked off the bed frantically. Clothes were discarded, until all that remained were Anna's lime green boyshorts and Elsa's dark blue thighhighs. The latter were insisted upon by Anna when their owner moved to roll them down.

"Oh? Do you have a thing?"

"Maybe," Anna admitted very softly. "I mean, I haven't even dated women before, so that would be kinda weird, I know. For some reason, though… you, with those on…"

The smirk was impossible for her to keep from her face, but she tried to keep it from being too wide or condescending. "Does something for you, eh? Alright, alright." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slowly crossed her legs, and heard Anna let out the tiniest groan. "Wow…"

"Don't look at me like that," Anna grumbled, though her own eyes were riveted on the legs.

"Not looking at you like anything," she reassured her arousal-fevered sister. Then she rolled over to crawl along the bed, dragging Anna down next to her. "Now, come on; let's enjoy breaking in our suite before room service brings up our supper."

"Oh, you ordered?" Anna breathed as lips kneaded against her bare shoulder, a hand sliding up the back of one thigh. "Wh-what are we having?"

The fingers clutched even tighter on the meaty muscles. "A turkey leg. What else?"

It was obvious that Anna was about to make a remark about that, to tell Elsa she was ridiculous. Before she could, the fingertips glided up and through the leg of the boyshorts. All conversation stopped as her eyes flew open in shock.

And nothing more was said for a time yet. Elsa simply teased her fingertips back and forth, and Anna shook, pressing her face into a firm neck as she weathered the tiny shocks of pleasure. Minutes later, she grew accustomed to it enough to begin to kiss the skin beneath her lips, and then to run her tongue upwards along the nearby jaw.

"Ooh, Anna," she breathed. "You are… the sweetest, and most perfect…"

"Wha?" came the panting answer.

"Lover." It was an admission full of guilt. "More than anyone else I've ever been with, and y-you're my…"

Coming so close to mentioning their relationship made her thighs twitch, but she didn't otherwise acknowledge it. Instead, one thumb lowered to hook around the waistband of the shorts and drew them down. Elsa removed her hand just long enough to allow that, then pressed it back against the soft folds the moment the way was clear again.

"Oh," she breathed. "You shave?"

"For you," she whispered. "I d-didn't know what you like, I… maybe you're not down with furry girls, so I didn't w-want to risk-"

"You would have risked nothing." Ghosting over full lips with her own, she pushed even harder, worked at her flesh even faster. "You're all I want now. You could have a full bush going on and it would just make me work that much harder to get to the goal."

Though Anna's smile was weak, it lit up her features, even as they were glowing from perspiration and arousal. "You… want to be Moses… in front of my red bush…"

"That's terrible," Elsa sighed, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face as she dove two fingers inside - silencing Anna's further speech. Now, it was nothing but passion, Anna's hands exploring her sister now. Only teasing was possible while her own orgasm was being sought, but tease she did, and often.

Finally, she spiralled down from her heights of pleasure and immediately fell atop Elsa, hands roaming and lips pushing at other lips. In two senses.

"Um…"

"This… isn't this a thing?" Anna panted as she lifted Elsa's leg in the air. They both shivered. "Ooh, it has to be! I can feel you… s-so warm!"

"Nhh!" Elsa gasped out, clutching the sheets underneath herself. "Yeah, it just n-never- it's fun for a while, but you c-can't really…"

But Anna was having too much fun, and if she were honest, so was she. Allowing Anna to manipulate her body and do as she pleased was one of her greatest wedding gifts - both to Anna, and from her. Though she knew it would be nearly impossible for her to climax from this, that didn't take away from the experience.

What did take away from it slightly was noticing Anna was rubbing her face along her calf continuously. At first, she merely put it down to logistics; it was the closest thing to her face, after all. Then she saw her lips kneading at the nylon material stretched over her muscles.

"Anna!" she half-gasped, half-laughed once her tiny pink tongue flashed out and ran upward along it. "You… are you really _kissing_ my stockings?!"

"NO!" she squealed, but the shame in her eyes was enough to betray her lies. "Well, I… I don't know, shut up!"

"You don't have to stop!" When Anna set back to rubbing her face against them - though she did not leave kisses this time - Elsa collected herself as she stroked Anna's thigh in support. "But… do you mind my asking when this started? Meaning, have you thought about it before today, or what?"

"Not really, not… much." Then her delicate, damp fingers began to play over the fragile material. "You were wearing them that Christmas. Stockings like these. And then again, on our first 'date' at the restaurant."

"Oh?" As Anna kept thrusting up against her, lips trailing up the other side of the leg now after she had shifted it, up toward her ankle, she tried to think as much as was possible during this moment. "So… when you first found out I was a lesbian, then… when we decided to pretend to be a couple, which turned out to be real. And now…"

"Our wedding night." Then she bit at the ankle, causing Elsa to suck at the air through her teeth. "Even though technically, we spent our wedding night on a plane. That doesn't count."

"You're so… mmmmm _MMMmmhh!"_ she moaned out as the bucking of hips cranked up another notch, perhaps to distract her. "You noticed my stockings? Such a stupid thing?"

"You and tights," Anna moaned as her mouth moved back down to her calf muscle, tongue laving over it hungrily. "I don't know, am I… a freak?"

"No more than I am." The longer Anna spent grinding, the more convinced she became that her idea was the right course of action. Very gently, she began to push the girl's hips backward. At first, it made her groan in frustration… until she felt it.

Nylon, directly beneath her.

"OH!" she cried out, even louder than she had the first time Elsa finished her off. "Oh my GOD, Elsa, no, y- I don't want to mess them up that much, it's g-going to-"

"They're only clothes!" Elsa moaned, reaching down to take care of her own needs. "Who cares?! I just want to give you what you want!"

And it seemed she was. Within the next minute or two, both of them were crying out in pleasure, Anna eventually lowering her own hand to take care of what Elsa's couldn't. It wasn't simply what they had been anticipating for months, but ten times more, and entirely different than even Elsa had been expecting despite having been with a woman before. Those women were not her beloved Anna, after all.

Five minutes later found them panting and staring at the canopy over the bed, eyes wide and smiles just edging their open lips. What could be said? Almost everything spoke for itself.

"So," Elsa said at last, once she had rolled to lean on her elbow, gazing down along Anna's lightly-speckled body and drinking it in all over again. "You… and stockings. Got it."

Frowning slightly, Anna slapped her shoulder with no real power behind the blow. "I swear, if you… ever tell anybody, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I dunno." Gulping, she glanced down at them. "And I made a real mess, like I thought I would."

"Laundromats exist, you know." Swallowing again to coat her dry throat, she raised one leg slowly and crossed it over the other, until her toes were grazing up and down Anna's thigh. "You know, I wondered if you were into…"

"Oh," Anna laughed once she caught on. "No, not that. Just the stockings themselves. On you, I mean - I don't have a thing for stockings just lying around. That I know of, anyway!"

"Would you maybe like to wear mine?" When Anna became a blushing, spluttering disaster, Elsa half-snorted in an urgent whisper, "OKAY, sorry! That wasn't supposed to turn you mute, it was just an idea!"

"Ask me again after dinner." When Elsa merely blinked over at her, she smiled and kissed her, hard and fast, fingertips winding into her platinum locks as they rolled over in the sheets, ending with Anna on top once she pulled away. "And… don't take them off until then."

"Really? But I was g-"

"Please?"

The incredulous look Elsa flashed at her spoke volumes, but Anna's meek, imploring gaze melted her in seconds flat. They were still peppering each other with kisses when there came a knock at the door from the bellhop. As Elsa got up and fetched the two fluffy robes from the bathroom - much faster than trying to put on clothes - she looked over her shoulder.

"So… are you having fun yet?"

"Duh!" Anna laughed as she shrugged on the robe, earning her an echo in her sister's voice. "And you? Is this whole thing what you wanted?"

"Well…" Snatching up her wallet from her purse, Elsa rested her hand on the doorknob as she contemplated. No words seemed to do her sheer joy any justice, so she gave up trying to find them. "It sure isn't what I expected."

 _~ The End ~_


End file.
